


The Band of Deduction

by beth1814



Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-01
Updated: 2018-06-01
Packaged: 2019-05-16 22:55:14
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 528
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14820492
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/beth1814/pseuds/beth1814
Summary: Greg saw a flyer for a band of the name The Band of Deduction that was playing at a local pub. He decides to check it out





	The Band of Deduction

**Author's Note:**

> This is based off of a photo that I saw on Facebook and it made me want to write a story based on it. This is my first Sherlock story (and my first fan-fiction in a long time) so any feedback would be appreciated

DI Greg Lestrade had seen the flyers all over the station, advertising a band that he had never heard of, called The Band of Deduction. They were playing at a local pub this coming Friday. It seemed like the whole department was going to see them. Greg had seen a poster of them, and something about the lead singer caught his attention. He looked so posh, for lack of a better word.   
Friday night came around and he found himself in the back of the crowded pub waiting for the band to take the stage. First out was the two guitar players, one was tall with high cheekbones, the other was a shorter man with silver hair. All Greg cared about was the singer and after what seemed like ages, he finally came out. The crowd went nuts as the first cords were played. When the singer opened his mouth, Greg was left speechless. This man could really sing. Like really, really sing. He found himself moving closer and closer to the stage, as much as the crowd would let him.   
The show came to a close faster than Greg would’ve liked and the band was leaving the stage. Soon the crowd started to disperse and yet he did not feel like leaving. He was hoping that the band would come out and leave from the front instead of the back of the pub. And just as he was wishing this, the singer appeared. And of course was instantly swarmed by fans that had waited for autographs. But he looked up and caught Greg’s eyes, the blue-grey capturing him. They seemed to say wait, so Greg waited as he signed stuff and the other two came out and did the same. Eventually the pub emptied and all that was left was a few people at the bar, the bartender, and Greg and the band.   
The singer came up to Greg, “Hi, I am Mycroft Holmes and this is my brother Sherlock”, pointing to the tall curly haired one, “and his husband John”. Both of them gave him and nod and then went to pack up equipment and clear their stuff. Leaving Mycroft and Greg sort of alone.   
“That was an amazing set” Greg said, which actually made the singer blush and duck his head almost bashfully.   
“Thanks, this whole band idea was actually my brothers idea. He had this notion that he can predict what songs were going to be hits and roped me into being in this band part-time”  
“So you don’t do this full time?”   
“No just a side gig”. The more they talked, the more Greg wanted to know this man. Eventually Mycroft looked at his watch, “I didn’t realize that it was this late. I really must be going. but I really would love to talk to you more, here is my card” Mycroft handed him a business card and made his way out.   
Greg looked at the card, just generic with the name Mycroft Holmes and a phone number. He spun it in his hands as he thought he definitely was going to call the man. He was really happy that he went.


End file.
